


Sour Apple

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Evil!Eve, F/M, Gen, God is a dick, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Eve comes back to Earth, but not for what people think
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Eve, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Eve and Marcus Pierce
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Sour Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/gifts).



Eve walked down the sidewalk, taking in all the glittering lights and neon signs. Things had certainly changed since the last time she walked the Earth.

It wasn't hard to get to Los Angeles. All she had to was bat her eyelashes and pretend to be some dumb tourist, and men fell over themselves to help her. 

Seemed like some things never changed.

She turned the corner, and finally arrived upon her destination. The nightclub glowed with the promise of sin and desire. But, that's not why she was here. No, the first woman only had one goal for coming to this den of debauchery.

To find Lucifer Morningstar.....and make him pay.

*********************

Lucifer was up in the penthouse, enjoying some time alone with His Detective. Even though she'd been shocked at the sight of his devil face, eventually Chloe adjusted, and now they were together...he was finally experiencing happiness for the first time in Millenia.

They were just sitting on the couch, talking about random things and cuddling, when the elevator opened up. Lucifer stood up in shock when he saw who walked out of the cabin.

"Eve?!"

"Hey Luce," she purred as she walked closer, " long time, no see".

"Wait," Chloe said as she stood up next to Lucifer, "Eve as in...Adam and Eve?".

"One and the same! Although I really thought they'd stop putting his name first by now".

"Eve," Lucifer said cautiously," how are you here? Alive?".

"Oh, someone upstairs owed me a favor, is all...but enough about me! Tell me about you! And your.....friend here ".

"Ah well," Lucifer put his arm around Chloe," this is Detective Chloe Decker, my girlfriend".

"Wow!" Eve put on the fake smile that she knew would fool the devil, " It's so nice to see Luce has someone to love him....you do love him, right?".

"More than anything," she answered confidently as she looked at Lucifer.

"That's wonderful!" Eve laughed as she put her arms around Chloe, " I'm glad I could meet the woman.....who betrayed my son".

In that instant, Eve's face went from innocent to smirking as she slid in the knife. Chloe staggered backwards, looking from the knife in her heart to the devil in terror and confusion.

"Lucifer?"

With that last word, she collapsed to the floor.

Lucifer fell down to his knees and gathered the dying woman into his arms, frantically trying to get her to wake up.

"Detective! Detective! Nononono...you can't leave me like this! Please Chloe, open your eyes".

"Don't think that's happening anytime soon," Eve smirked," take a look at the handle on that dagger".

Lucifer noticed, with growing horror, that 

thehilt was exactly like the one on Azrael's blade.

"What did you do?!".

"Oh it's simple," she said as she sat on the couch next to where Lucifer was cradling the Detective's body, " Azrael had a second blade made, and I borrowed it".

"But...why?" The tears were flowing steadily as his lover's blood pooled around him, " Why would you do this to her?!".

"I did it to torture you, Lucifer. You see, all my poor boy wanted was to be with his mother. Not only did you kill him, but you made it so he'd go to a place I can't get too....so I returned the favor".

She leaned down and whispered menacingly into his ear," since there was no guarantee you wouldn't try to storm Heaven for this one, I sent her to a place where NOONE can find her....not even you".

No sooner than she'd finished talking, Eve produced a second blade of Celestial metal, and sliced Lucifer's throat with it.He gagged as he began to choke on his own blood, wiping a shaky thumb across Chloe's cheek, before succumbing to the darkness.

Eve smiled viciously at the dead couple on the floor. She got up, ripped the dagger out of Chloe's chest, and walked away into the elevator, laughing.

*****************

It was two days before the bodies were found. Due to lack of evidence, the murders were chalked up as retaliation from the Sinnerman gang.

When Amenadiel found out, he rushed down to Hell to try and get the story out of his brother. But Lucifer had locked himself inside of his hell loop, and by the time the demons were able to get it open, Lucifer had killed himself, ensuring that this time the death was permanent since it was committed in Hell. 

With a heavy heart, Amenadiel decided to take over as King of Hell.

*******************

Meanwhile, in a set of private quarters in the Silver City, Eve was sitting at a bar drinking her favorite, an appletini. Suddenly, a light flashed into the room, revealing the tall dark-skinned figure of the Almighty himself.

"I trust you held up your end of things?".

"Yes, Lord," she said as she turned around on the stool, " both the miracle and the devil have been eliminated, and Amenadiel now holds Hell's throne".

"Excellent, and now you may have that which you requested".

Eve leapt from her seat and went over to hug the man God had brought to her.

"Momma?".

"Oh Cain, my darling boy, you're finally here".


End file.
